On the Back of a Cartoon Coaster
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: Oliver and Tommy think Laurel needs a little bit of a study break, so they take her to a bar where they learn that she plays pool and she's very good at it.


Title: On the Back of a Cartoon Coaster  
>Words: 2293<br>Genre: Humor/Backstory  
>Pairing: TommyLaurel/Oliver  
>Status: Done.<br>Request: laurelisblackcanary

Summary: _Oliver and Tommy think Laurel needs a little bit of a study break, so they take her to a bar where they learn that she plays pool and she's very good at it. _

* * *

><p>"So where are we going tonight?" Tommy whined to Oliver, who played his newest gameboy and Laurel, who read her book for pre-law class. "We haven't gone out in a week and you, Laurel, need to step out of the books for a minute."<p>

He tried to take the book away from her and she clutched it tighter, "This is really not funny. If I don't do well in this class, it could hurt my chances of getting into law school."

"Laurel," Oliver said as he looked up from his gameboy. "Your next test isn't for three weeks and you have an 104 in the class. We can go out tonight."

Laurel rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book which Tommy snatched out of her hands. "I tell you what, Oliver and I, will pay for you to get into law school if we screw up your chances. You'll be fine, okay? I promise."

"You're paying for all of it, fine, but who's gonna get me into it?" Laurel asked as she eyed them.

Oliver waved it off, "I'm sure we know someone on the board of one of the schools. You'll be fine. Please, Laur?" He pleaded with her.

She rolled her eyes at both of them and hauled herself up, "Well, I'm gonna need to change if we're going out." She said as she glanced at both of them and looked toward the door. "Or you can give me my book and I can continue to study, like you two should be doing."

"Well, then let's go, we'll go anywhere you want," They said as Oliver picked up his keys quickly and Tommy grabbed his wallet and things.

They headed over to the Lance Family apartment where her father sat reading a case file and her mother graded some papers. "Honey, I thought you weren't gonna be home until late," Her father said as he looked from his case file.

The boys followed in and she smiled. "I'm just her because the boys convinced me that I have time to go out. If we're going out, I need a better shirt than this one."

Quentin grimaced at Tommy and Oliver, "You two, you know, she's gonna go to law school. She needs to keep her grades up." He scolded them.

"And she's gonna be fine, Mr. Lance, she's doing great in class." Tommy said, smile wide, teeth gleaming, posture rigid.

Quentin grumbled a little bit more, but Dinah smiled and shook her head. Those two boys. They would do anything for Laurel and Quentin didn't usually accept other people taking his little girl away from him.

Laurel came out a few minutes later, frizzy hair brushed, old grungy jeans that sagged in weird places and Oliver's hoodie that was two sizes too big for her gone. In their place stood, dark clingy skinny jeans and a deep v but drapey tanktop as she held a glittery clutch and some black strappy sandal heels.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Quentin asked her, mouth agape.

She shook her head. "Remember what we talked about? Boundaries?"

"You two, if someone touches her, you'll..." Quentin stammered out.

Laurel interrupted. "They'll let me deal with that person because Oliver and Tommy know that I could hand both of them their asses for trying to fight for me." She told him and he stopped. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise I'll be fine."

They exited, one on each side of her and they looked at her, "Any choices of where you want to go?" They asked.

"Nope, boys, just want to unwind. But no clubs. I can't take all the frenetic people tonight." She told them.

They nodded to each other and Tommy took the wheel and drove them to what was their favorite low key dive bar by the university that Oliver and Laurel were attending. Tommy went to school on the other side of town and that was only when he went to school, which wasn't often. He knew a lot, but he had no interest in the classroom setting.

They walked in and Oliver ordered them a round of drinks which they all sipped on for awhile. They took turns telling each other bar stories and bar lies and she shook her head. They were always like that.

She saw pool and she knew that she could do it. She'd played the game before.

"This your first time playing, sweetcheeks?" Some dudebro asked her as she grabbed a pool queue.

She looked around to see who he was talking to and then he nodded at her, "Excuse me?" She asked.

"This is the first time I seen you around here. Got to admit, a girl who clearly doesn't know what she's doing with that big hard stick going for it is pretty hot," He said laughing with his buddies.

Oliver and Tommy were about to jump off their stools once they saw what was going on, but she laughed to herself. "You know, you're right, I have no idea what I'm doing, why don't you show me?" She asked them.

They took a couple of shots and they weren't bad pool players, but they were average, there was nothing special about them and when they hit one, they leered down her shirt. "Your turn, sexy."

"Right," She said, hitting a slightly below average shot and she winked at Tommy who whispered in Oliver's ear. They had no idea what was going on, but it was nice of them to speculate.

And right on queue the man shoved himself up behind her. "Do it like this," He said pressing into her body and she could see the light in Oliver's eyes, and she felt slightly disgusted with it too, but she was going to take him for more than just that. When it got up to his level, he shoved his head by hers and breathed into her ear with his sticky wet breathe, "See?"

"Yes," She said getting out from under him and onto the edge of the table as she crossed her legs. His gaze followed her legline to her feet where she pointed up back to her face, "Why don't we play a real game?" She asked him with a sexy smile.

He scoffed her off, "I couldn't do that. I beat you like a man should beat a good wife, with my eyes closed. You'd get your feelings hurt, darling."

"Well, then it should be no problem for you, big man," She said, coyly looking down, stroking the go a bit.

He puffed his chest up and took a queue, "Fine then, let's go, prepared to get spanked though. I might even have to do it for real."

She rolled her eyes and faux gagged behind him, because his attitude was disgusting. "One more thing," She said to him. "Let's make it interesting."

"What do you have in mind baby?" He asked as he scanned her body with his eyes. He was so enamored with his ego, he couldn't see the warning signs.

She leaned against the queue in her hands. "The loser picks up the winner's tab for the night, just you know, make it interesting."

"Alright, you're on princess," He said as he laughed.

Oliver came over and took her by the arm and pulled her to the side. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I thought you worried about getting into law school, it's not cheap."

"Just mind your own business, Ollie, I can take care of myself." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Tommy pulled him back, "Just let her do it. She'll be fine. And we can pay if she can't, remember?" He whispered. Neither of them saw her play pool before and she played it off.

As they game started, she let him have a few so that he thought she was the same bad shot, all while gradually showing improving.

They were playing and he kept peering and leering at her and when he was down to three balls and she had five balls still on the table in "odd" places, she smiled and he smiled. "You can quit right now, baby, no one has to know, except those two losers." He said laughing at his own joke and pointing to Oliver and Tommy.

This time it was Oliver's turn to hold Tommy back as Laurel laughed. She slithered over and practically into the guy's lap. "Oh, baby, you have no idea what you're talking about. And those two losers could make up ten of you. I'm not quitting. And you will be picking up my tab." She said as she bared her teeth and pulled her queue up, laced it in her hands in correct form and bent over the table.

She lined her pool queue up and hit the queue ball with such precision that she hit not one but two balls in on one pass and it still hadn't fallen into one of the baskets.

"How'd you do that?" The frat kid said.

She shrugged. "Guess, it was just luck." She told him as she went around the table and found the queue ball again. She chalked up the end of her queue stick and angled her body just right and bounced it off one of the walls and it looked like he was gonna get a chance to go again, to the audience at least, but nope, it just whizzed right past to another ball and stopped where the last two shots were cake.

"You played me. You bitch, you fucking played me." He said as she took her last two shots and the game was over. "Are you gonna let her do this to me?" He asked one of the male bartenders and he just shrugged. "Is anyone gonna do anything about this?"

She turned to him and the smile was gone. "No, they're not, because you were an asshole. You were an asshole who thought because you had a penis, you were better than me. Because you called me sexist pet names and told me that you'd beat me like a good wife. Because you didn't even bother learning my name. Because you thought that it was good enough to take someone's money when you clearly thought they were inferior. Because I come here to play pool about once a week, but you decided that because I was a woman that I didn't know anything. Now, you're gonna pick up my tab after I leave, because you are a little bitch who lost and now you're gonna pay up for your mistake. Maybe you'll think about it the next time you think a woman can't do something simply because you haven't seen one do it before." She told him and turned back to Oliver and Tommy who looked stunned and amazed.

He didn't quite like that speech and he grabbed her arm and she swung around and pulled that arm up and stepped on his toe. "Don't touch me."

"Are you gonna let that little bitch do that to Dave?" One of his buddies shouted at the wait staff.

They rolled their eyes, "Oh, you mean am I going to allow a woman to defend herself against a man who got his feelings hurt? Yes. He deserved everything he got."

"Laurel," Oliver and Tommy said as they hugged her and looked at her face. "Why did you tell us that you were playing pool?"

She shook her head, "Because it's the way I network. And some losers don't like it when they get really spanked." She said, winking to Dave who grumbled at a table with his friends. "So what do you want to drink? It goes on my tab, courtesy of Dave." She told them.

"I'm glad you took that guy down," Kennedy said as she sat a margarita in front of Laurel. "He's been harassing girls all week."

Laurel shook her head. "Well Kenn, I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore." She told Kennedy as she took a sip of her margarita and grinned. "This is perfect, Kennedy. You are an angel in your field, honey."

"Don't worry. You'll have a couple more coming, sweetie. Now, what can I get for you gents, taking good care of my girl?" She asked them.

"Get us your most expensive beer since Dave is paying for it." Oliver said as he couldn't believe that they never thought about this. "You were planning on something like this when you got dressed."

She shrugged. "I might have been." She told him as she took another sip of her margarita.

Tommy laughed, "You hustle people."

"He asked for it! He called me sweetcheeks and said I didn't know what I was doing." She defended herself.

They all cackled. "It's okay, we love that you're a little hustler. And clearly the bar thanks you too." He said as he gave her a kiss. Her lips turned up and she blushed.

"He need to be hustled anyway," Oliver said as he dismissed Dave. Dave was an asshole. "You did great!" He said as he kissed her more deeply.

"Get off her," Kennedy said as she pushed a bottle in his hand and gave one to Tommy. "Y'all have a good time, tonight."

Oliver nodded to her, "Oh, I think we will." He told her as he grinned stupidly to Tommy and Laurel who both raised eyebrows to him. "The place by the pier?" He asked.

Tommy and Laurel looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah," Laurel said, happy with her boys, "We'll go there tonight." She told them, "But first we have to have a few more drinks." And they did.


End file.
